Rest Peacefully
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: After Randall McCoy's death, Devil Anse Hatfield visits his grave. From History's Hatfields & McCoys. One Shot.


**This story was inspired by, and takes place in, the world of History Channel's Mini-Series _Hatfields & McCoys, _that said, if any descendants of the actual Hatfield & McCoy families are reading this, it is not meant to offend you as I am going off of my views in regards to the series. And obviously, I don't own anything in regards to it.**

**0000000000**

It was late at night when William Anderson "Devil Anse" Hatfield walked into the cemetery. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation here of all places. The years had made his hair silver, though there was still a bit of color in his beard. His ever present pipe was lit in his mouth as he approached the fresh grave and looked down at the name.

Randalf McCoy.

Beside the grave of the former McCoy patriarch was his wife's.

Sighing, Anse took his hat off in respect as he knelt beside the grave.

"What happened Randall?" he asked with a sigh. "All these years, and it's something I've never figured. We was friends, hell, we enlisted together. Lord knows...Lord knows things happened 'tween us. But what was it that was so bad, you'd rather disown your daughter than let her marry my son?"

He sighed and took the pipe out of his mouth. "You know, I didn't let him marry her for you. I told him I wouldn't defy you, or no man, when came to his daughter. I just wish I knew what got it to that point. I know you didn't like it when I came home, did you blame me for your capture and time in that Yankee prison? If you did, I'm sorry. But I don't know what I coulda done. You said the entire regiment was dead but you. And I don't know if you ever believed it, but I really was glad you came home, though now I wonder if it wouldn'ta been better if one of did die. Maybe then, well...maybe then we coulda avoided all this bloodshed."

"Was it your brother's death? I had nothin' to do with that. Hell, I told you the truth outside church all those years ago when you accused Uncle Jim of the murder. He told me he didn't do it, and I had no evidence to the contrary. I had suspicions, hell, wasn't tell we was well into the feud he admitted the act. But could you blame him? Asa was a Billy Yank, you yourself complained about him over several campfires. I...I don't know what there is to apologize for that, but whatever you felt I did wrong, I apologize."

"Did you hate me for taking the timber rights from Perry Kline for his land? I'll admit I was perhaps a bit heavy handed, but he had tried to take what was mine. But hell, I offered you the money I'd made of off the trade so far and you ignored it. What else did you want? I didn't take any of his land, just the timber rights, and I was willing to give you that money from it, what else could I have done?"

"And don't even start me on that damn pig. I don't know if Floyd stole it or not, but I do know that it was your own nephew cast the deciding vote, a McCoy that decided the pig belonged to Hatfields. And if he wasn't smart 'nough to to take Wall's advice, and treat Bill Stanton's testimony with the respect it deserved, when everyone knew he was a drunk, that weren't no fault of mine or my family."

"The situation 'tween Roseanna and Johnse was both our faults. I'll admit that. We was both too pigheaded, but I still tried to do right by you. Hell, I spared your sons' lives, despite the fact they meant to murder my son. Wasn't 'till they killed Ellison that I retaliated. And you know you woulda done the same in my position. They woulda died either way, why did matter that I and my family killed 'em insteada a rope."

With another sigh, Anse stood and placed the pipe back in his mouth. "No matter what you believed, I never held you no ill, not personally anyways. And I guess now I'll never know why you pushed so damn much. But I do regret what happened between us, even more since it lead to so much death and blood. And I am sorry

bout your boys, and everything else, but more oft' than not, you forced my hand."

Placing his hat back on his head Anse continued, "Goodbye Randall. I hope...,pray that you find peace. Maybe in a few years, when we're both wherever it we'll be going, I'll be able to ask that question. I don't know you'll give me an answer but..." He shook his head. "Rest peacefully Randall. You didn't deserve to die the way you did."

With that, Devil Anse Hatfield walked out of the cemetery to his waiting horse. Levicy would be wonderin' where he was.

0000000000

**Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review, and Check out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile)**


End file.
